


Catch Me

by maxspiritangel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, because kicked puppy rogers, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxspiritangel/pseuds/maxspiritangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cares for Steve and cares for him deeply. He just wishes he could be there for Steve more when the other went to bring Bucky back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lackluster_lexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_lexicon/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my darling Vi baby <3 I hope you like it doll 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters though I adore them all

Sam sighed as he walked into the house, ears perking for any evidence of his new roommate. Steve was normally puttering around at this point, trying to figure out what to do next or trying to get caught up with everything. He was incredibly adaptive all things considering. His expression turned into a frown when not a single sound was heard and on the fridge there was no sticky note letting him know the status of Steve. Part of him would have been full on panicking if it was not for the fact he knew who they had found a week ago.  


  
Bucky.  


  
He opened the fridge door and pulled the orange juice labeled ‘Sam : D’ and took a swig, moving to lean against the counter. He wished he could be there every time Natasha and Steve tried to find the old Bucky and drag him back to the present if only so he could hold Steve when Bucky fell once more. Steve was strong, but his heart was so big. Something like that got easily hurt and part of him wanted to catch Steve before he fell completely. Like he had not been able to do with Riley. He glanced to the picture on the fridge of him, Tasha (he only dared to call her this in his head), and Steve before sighing and heading towards the living room. He needed to stay in top shape after all, had super soldiers to keep up with.  


  
Sam moved the coffee table to the side and settled down on the floor, working on his breathing exercises. The air was never kind on the lungs the further up you went and since his mode of fighting tended not to have a mask he had to learn how to cope with that difference on his own. He used to tease Riley for the training exercises he did ever morning before the real training began but here he was now, doing the same thing. He took and deep breathe in before breathing out while moving his arms back into the flight position. Another breath, another minute of simply holding his arms out. Another breath and another step into sinking into the calm needed to be a flyer. Another breath and another moment to catch the battle in his mind and offer exact details to the commander. On his last breath out he slowly dropped his arms to his side, moving to rest his forearms on the ground and rest on his knees.  


  
With a slight kick up he let his head drop and his body center above his arms, back curving and legs steady to hold the position. Balance was absolute key in staying up, without it you fell or ran into trees. He slowly moved his left arm up, switching so he was rested on a forearm and a palm. He did the same to the other arm, pushing up and straightening his legs as careful as he could. It still was tiring to do these motions but they helped keep his arm strength up. The wings weren’t light and running never did much for his arms. He slowly began to lower himself before pushing back up, calmly going through the same motions over and over again until the burn began to win out over the calm that had settled over his mind.  


  
Sam lowered himself back to the ground, moving into a lotus position to breathe while his arms calmed down from their workout. In, out, in- wait. His breath hitched when he heard the door open, just to settle back down in the same pattern when he heard a sad little home from Steve. The session must not have gone well again. He stayed put and simply accepted the arms that curled around his waist, gently moving his arms and hands to cover Steve the best he could. The other hated being coddled so sometimes it was best to just let him cling. He continued with his breaths, never once calling attention to the hot wetness soaking into his shoulder.  


  
He did not ask how the session went.  


  
He did not ask if Steve still had hope.  


  
Instead he made a ton of spaghetti, turned the house temperature up to 85, and then curled up with Steve on the couch to watch the first Fantasia.


End file.
